Interlude
by Tressa
Summary: A snippet from a longer story I'm working on. Roy and Riza have a bonding moment. Takes place several years after Conquerors of Shambala. Hints of Royai.


Title: Interlude

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summery: A snippet from a story that I had started. Roy and Riza after Conquerors of Shambala have a bonding moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I never have and never will.

Authors note: I am relatively new to the series. So please be gentle. This is a snippet from a longer multi-chaptered story I had started. Whether or not I finish the story is another matter, but this little interlude, as it is titled, came about one day at work. Hildebrand Weiss is of my own creation.

**_FMA_**

"How long has he been here?"

She hesitated beside his desk before setting down the stack of papers she was carrying. "Who, sir?"

"Hildebrand Weiss. The man from the other side."

She cleared her throat as they began to separate and organize the stack. Colonel Tomas, their commanding officer, may have had his suspicions about them, but he certainly couldn't argue against their work ethics. Colonel, well, Major Mustang, certainly had changed since his time away. There was something different about him, as though he didn't feel the need to put on the fake public display. Of course, his underlying character hadn't changed; he was still the same concerned Roy Mustang as before.

"Since the invaders, sir," she said, answering her questions. Binding a stack of papers and moving it to the side, she continued her explanation. Riza Hawkeye hid few things from her superior and she wasn't going to start. "You know that. He was one of few we found remaining after the battle ended."

"I'm not talking about being in custody of the state, Hawkeye." She watched as he scanned a memo attached to a document before setting it aside. His one good eye leveled a gaze at her and she felt a jab of pain as she took on the large black patch. If she had arrived sooner . . .

"I'm referring to him being under your supervision," he continued, apparently not noticing her step back into history. "How long has he been under your supervision? Was that Tomas' idea or yours?"

She frowned. What was he so upset about? Hildebrand had been there for a good amount of time and he hadn't done anything since their first encounter to be considered a threat. He had claimed to be a great shot. She had shown him she was better. After that, a mutual respect had formed between them. Now, all he wanted was to get home. "Sir? Is there a reason why you're upset?" No other way to find out what was bothering him.

He shook his head, gaze lowering to the memos in front of him. "No reason," he muttered. "Not really."

Hesitantly, she stood up and made her way behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders. His muscles stiffened at her touch, then relaxed. "You're stressed out, sir," she said, hoping that she didn't sound to matronly. He needed a friend and confidant, not a mother figure.

"Hawkeye . . ."

"You've found your goal," she said gently. "I can tell. You're upset at the changes that have been made. Of how everything has worked out since you left."

"I thought what I was doing was the best that I could do," he whispered harshly and Riza was afraid he'd pull away from her touch. He didn't. "No matter what I do, something always happens."

"You can change that," she said. "You're not one to sit and wallow in your pity." He didn't respond but she knew he was listening. "For a while there, I honestly wondered if you had found something else to focus on." She paused. "Or rather hoped."

Mustang remained silent, sitting motionlessly, his hands folded on his desk.

"I spoke to Lieutenants Havoc and Breda," she offered, thinking back to when they had returned from their trip. "Just after they returned from the Northern Territories." Breda had seemed hesitant to share what they had found out; he was surprised that Hawkeye even knew of their visit. Slowly, she managed to get the gist of their conversation with the then Corporal Mustang.

"I won't talk of my thoughts of that moment," she continued, shoving the memories in the back of her mind. "But, I can see that you've refocused yourself. You're not the same man that was described to me back then." She paused again. The conversation was awkward at best; neither had fully discussed before hand. It was on the list of things that needed to be discussed at a later date. She smiled. Apparently, that date had arrived.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

A hand reached up and gently rested on hers. "I'm on my way to the top. I'm going as far as possible. Are you with me?"

She smiled at the familiar line. Slowly, she leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug. She heard him inhale sharply before he leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder. "You needn't ask sir. You already know the answer."

They remained that way for a few moments, taking comfort in each others company, before she stood up and smoothed out her slightly wrinkled uniform. Taking a seat across from him, she turned to her work, but not before glancing up at him. His dark hair fell over his eye,and nearly blended in with his eye patch. His gaze was soft, his smile small and it was only when the door opened and admitted the Colonel did it change.

"Major Mustang," the Colonel's voice boomed, cutting through the pleasant atmosphere. "I heard of your recent acheivment. Congratulations on passing, yet again, the state alchemy exam."

Hawkeye watched as he stood and saluted. "Thank you sir."

His tone overall was repsectful, but there was something in his eyes, and something hidden in his tone that said it all. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, was back. She caught the eyes of the others as the trickled in and could see they could see it as well. Roy Mustang was making his way up again. And she would be where she always was- helping to push him up.


End file.
